Recently, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) is used that includes a copy function, a scanner function, etc., along with a printer function as an image processing apparatus. Generally, in the case of a multi-function peripheral, one multi-function peripheral is often used by a plurality of persons. That is, one multi-function peripheral is often used as a shared machine. In consideration of the operationality and operational habits of individuals (users) utilizing the multi-function peripheral, it is required to display operation screens in a state suitable for the users.
Therefore, conceptually, an operation screen (customized screen) customized for each user identified for registration based on personal information may be displayed on an operation panel of the multi-function peripheral.
For example, an image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-055099 includes a user authenticating means that reads user identification information to perform user authentication and reads customized information including image data of a customized screen for the user registered in advance based on the user identification information to display the customized screen of the user on a displaying portion. In the image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-055099, the operationality of the image processing apparatus is improved by displaying the customized screen for the user after the user authentication with the above configuration.
However, in the image processing apparatus, etc., disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-055099, the function of displaying the customized screen of the user is based on the user identification information input to the image processing apparatus by users in some way. That is, in a conventional image processing apparatus, the operation for the image processing apparatus is required to display the customized screen of the user, and the operation becomes cumbersome.
An image processing apparatus is often configured to operate in conjunction with an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC). Particularly, in this case, when a user doing work with an information processing apparatus prepares a document, etc., necessary for the work through a customized screen of the image processing apparatus and the image processing apparatus, since the user must input the user identification information to the image processing apparatus in the case of the conventional image processing apparatus, the operation becomes cumbersome and a long time was required for the work.